The present disclosure relates to authentication, and more specifically, to personal authentication of a user. In the existing technology related to personal authentication for payments and admission, a two-dimensional code for authentication (such as a QR code) is sometimes provided in advance as an image when the user registration process has been completed.
During payment or admission, authentication of the user is performed by having an authentication device including a two-dimensional code reading unit read the two-dimensional code provided in advance.